It is well known that contact lenses can be used to improve vision. Various contact lenses have been commercially produced for many years. Early designs of contact lenses were fashioned from hard materials. Although these lenses are still currently used in some applications, they are not suitable for all patients due to their poor comfort and relatively low permeability to oxygen. Later developments in the field gave rise to soft contact lenses, based upon hydrogels.
Hydrogel contact lenses are very popular today. These lenses are often more comfortable to wear than contact lenses made of hard materials. Many hydrogel contact lenses may be worn for more than one day. However, a build-up of microbial life and bacteria on the lenses generally makes it desirable to periodically remove the lenses and disinfect them.
Disinfection of contact lenses traditionally entails placing the contact lens in a container or case and subjecting the contact lens to a chemical disinfectant. However, chemical disinfectants are not always as efficacious as may be desired. From time to time, a contact lens with a bacterium, mold, fungus or other type of adverse life form is reinserted into a user's eye with the result being a diseased eye. In addition, disinfecting solutions tend to be expensive and add to the total cost of using contact lenses for vision correction or cosmetic enhancement. New methods and approaches are therefore needed to disinfect contact lenses.